


Magies noires et dorées

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Consentacles, Dark Magic, Dubious Ethics, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Minor Stanford Pines & Stanley Pines, Pre-Canon, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Tentacle Sex, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill apprend la magie à Ford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magies noires et dorées

"Fordsy ! Tu donnerais quoi pour apprendre la magie ?"

Le coeur de Ford fait un bond dans sa poitrine. C'est absurde. Oui, il s'est intéressé à l'occultisme, à une époque. Il a aussi joué des dizaines de magiciens à Donjons, Donjons et plus de Donjons - une aspiration, certainement. Mais cela a bien rarement marché alors que la science lui a toujours été fidèle. L'invocation de Bill est probablement le résultat le plus spectaculaire qu'il a obtenu, sans aucun doute le plus agréable.

Et puis, il n'a rien à offrir. Pas à Bill, en tout cas. Rien qu'il sache. Il lui a déjà donné son corps et son coeur, et cela ne semble pas assez, comparé à tout ce qu'il a reçu.

"Je ne sais pas." répond-il. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa voix soit si solennelle, avec une pointe de nervosité.

Bill éclate de rire. "Tu es trèèèès sérieux. Je blaguais. Je te l'apprendrai pour rien. Juste pour tes beaux yeux, Sixer."

Ford rougit. La proposition de Bill le rend euphorique et un peu fiévreux, comme le font les marques de son affection, un présent inestimable qu'il n'a jamais l'impression de mériter assez.

"Dis-moi." murmure-t-il. "S'il te plait."

Autant commencer par un sort simple, explique Bill. Un miroir d'eau, une bougie, quelques mots dans une langue dont Ford ne connaissait pas l'existence, et il devrait pouvoir observer n'importe quel point de cette dimension - comme le dit l'esprit avec dérision, comme si c'était terriblement limitant. Pour Ford, c'est une porte vers une nouvelle sphère, un univers entièrement différent.

Une part de lui est terrifiée, pourtant. Et s'il s'en révélait incapable ? Si la magie était hors de son domaine, incompatible avec la science ? Il ne craint pas la fin de ses rêveries d'adolescent. Ce n'est pas cela. Ce n'est pas non plus un désir maladif de réussir dans toutes les disciplines intellectuelles qu'il essaie - pas seulement, du moins. C'est juste que décevoir Bill lui ferait mal jusqu'au fond du coeur. Parfois il a l'impression que même ses réussites les plus brillantes perdraient la moitié de leur valeur s'il n'y avait pas sa muse pour le complimenter, pour le gratifier d'une caresse dans les cheveux qui le fait frémir...

"Cela ne marche pas." finit-il par avouer, tendu.

Bill rit doucement. "Parce que tu penses à moi. Je ne suis pas dans cette dimension, je fais juste semblant. Cherche quelqu'un d'autre."

Ford tente de ne pas rougir d'embarras devant son erreur risible. Mais cela veut dire qu'il a une seconde chance. Quelqu'un qui vit dans cette dimension. Une seule personne lui vient à l'esprit.

L'eau se brouille ; Ford peut observer Stan, dormant dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Son coeur bat bien trop fort dans sa poitrine. C'est parce qu'il n'a pas vu son frère depuis des années - c'est parce que l'expérience est nouvelle et fait couler du pouvoir au bout de ses doigts - c'est parce qu'il n'était même pas certain que Stan était vivant, même s'il a réussi à éviter longtemps de se poser la question - c'est parce qu'il lui en veut encore et l'aime encore - où placer la différence ?

"Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?" demande-t-il, avant de regretter aussitôt.

"Non. Tu es seul à savoir. Tu peux l'observer autant que tu veux."

Et Ford pourrait, s'il le voulait, le suivre, observer le nom de l'hôtel, trouver un numéro de téléphone, le contacter...

"C'est ton frère ?" commente Bill. "Il te ressemble beaucoup. Sauf que tu es bien plus charmant que lui, évidemment." Ses petits doigts caressent la nuque de Ford, pour le féliciter, pour le rassurer. C'est  
si bon que Ford ferme les yeux.

Quand il les rouvre, l'eau dans la cuvette est redevenue normale.

"Mon petit magicien." murmure Bill. Ses mains ébouriffent les cheveux de Ford, qui prend une grande inspiration, avant de soupirer de félicité.

Il réfléchira à ce qu'il doit faire pour Stan plus tard - peut-être.

* * *

Ford se réveille avec la migraine. Il est couché à même le sol d'une petite grotte. Quand il essaie de s'enfuir, une horde de mains coupées le retiennent, lui barrent le passage.

Autrefois, il se serait dit que c'est un cauchemar. Mais il sait tout de suite que c'est la réalité. Ses rêves sont trop doux maintenant.

Il tente de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Il a rencontré cette femme - censément une magicienne - et ils ont eu une grande conversation après laquelle elle l'a emmené visiter sa grotte. Mais quand elle a tenté de  
l'embrasser, Ford a refusé fermement, elle s'est offensée, et maintenant...

Ford regarde ses poignets. Il ne ressent aucune douleur, mais ses mains ont disparu. La panique commence à l'envahir.

"Tu l'as cherché." dit une voix familière.

"Bill !" Ford se sent plus calme soudain, presque soulagé.

"Avais-tu besoin d'un autre professeur de magie que moi ? Ou d'un autre soupirant, peut-être ?"

Est-ce que Bill plaisante, ou est-ce qu'il est vraiment jaloux, se demande Ford. Ce n'est pas qu'il veuille lui causer de la détresse, mais à sa grande honte, l'idée est bizarrement plaisante.

"Ce n'est pas un professeur." répond Ford, le plus dignement possible, "et je suis bien embarrassé qu'elle ait voulu..." Il rougit. Elle semblait vraiment penser qu'un homme qui accepte de la suivre chez elle n'était pas intéressé que par une conversation sur la magie. Il se rappelle maintenant. Elle ne lui rendra ses mains que s'il lui rend son baiser. "Bill, aide-moi. Je t'en prie."

"Peut-être, peut-être pas." ricane le triangle. "Tu es sûr que tu ne préfèrerais pas l'embrasser ?"

Il y a des dizaines de raisons pour lesquelles Ford se refuse à accepter cette solution, ne serait-ce que par rancune envers la sorcière. Mais il se calme, respire régulièrement, et murmure "Tu sais que je suis à toi." C'est peut-être trop. Mais c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour son propre réconfort, et, il l'espère, ce que Bill souhaite.

"C'est demandé si gentiment. Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur cette dimension. Que veux-tu donc que je fasse, Fordsy ?"

Ford n'a pas de réponse.

"J'ai peut-être une petite idée..." lance le triangle après avoir savouré le silence. "Je pourrais aller dans son esprit, si tu me demandais gentiment. Mais il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes."

"Comment ?"

"JE peux t'apprendre la formule, mon petit magicien. Tu devrais la toucher, normalement, et elle ne te laissera pas approcher... mais à quoi je pense ? Tu la touches déjà, puisqu'elle est en train de jouer avec tes mains. Elle les aime bien. Voyons, aurait-elle plus de goût que toi ?"

Ford ne répond pas à la plaisanterie. Son coeur bat fort, il se sent avide d'autre chose que de liberté. "Apprends-moi." dit-il.

Il répète les mots que Bill lui répète, et bascule dans le monde des rêves - sauf que ce n'est pas le sien.

C'est une grotte dans une forêt verdoyante, une grotte qui a la forme d'une immense main, avec des bagues aux doigts. L'entrée est entre le pouce et l'index. Ford et Bill s'y faufilent, se retrouvent dans un dédale de couloirs.

"Qu'allons-nous faire ici ?" demande-t-il. "Peut-être pouvons-nous chercher une formule pour me laisser contrôler ses mains. Encore que... selon elle, personne d'autre ne peut utiliser sa magie."

"C'était la vérité." répond Bill. "Non, il va falloir utiliser les grands moyens. Je vais _jeter un oeil_ , ha ha !"

Il y a dans les murs des couloirs, des petits trous, chacun menant à une salle différente. Bill les observe avec avidité. Ford y voit des souvenirs d'une enfance passée à Gravity Falls ; il y voit de la magie ; il y voit du rejet. Il serre les dents. Ceci est privé. Il n'a certainement plus envie de la connaître mieux, encore moins d'empathiser avec elle.

"Regarde !" s'exclame Bill. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant !"

Malgré sa résolution, Ford ne peut s'empêcher de suivre ce conseil. Dans cette salle de pierre, la sorcière - qui semble l'âge de Ford, cela doit faire une quinzaine d'années - est face à face avec un serpent. Même si Ford la reconnaît comme une couleuvre inoffensive, la sorcière hurle et gémit.

"Nous savons de quoi elle a peur." commente Bill. Il rit. "Logique, les serpents n'ont pas de mains ! Il est temps que tu t'armes décemment maintenant." Il fait un geste, et deux couleuvres apparaissent entre les mains de Ford, comme les épées. La position est modérément embarrassante.

"Et ensuite ?" demande Ford.

"Et ensuite, allons chercher du souvenir précieux !"

Bill furète partout sans sembler déclencher aucun système de défense, ne tarde pas à trouver ce qu'il cherche. La sorcière est encore une petite fille, dans ce souvenir. Sa mère l'a emmenée voir la mer pour la première fois.

"Et maintenant," dit-il, "détruis-le !"

"Pourquoi ?" demande Ford. Mais il sait qu'il est un hypocrite. La vraie question qu'il se pose est : pourquoi moi ? Alors que cela ne change rien.

"Tu dois la terrifier si profondément qu'elle te laissera partir sans réfléchir, sans même s'arrêter pour se demander ce que tu pourrais lui faire. Et ce doit être toi. Tu n'as pas le choix."

Ford en veut à la sorcière, terriblement. Mais il n'en sait pas moins que ceci est profondément amoral. N'a-t-il aucune autre possibilité, comme Bill le suggère ? Est-ce de la légitime défense ? Il hésite.

"N'est-il pas possible de juste lui faire oublier que je suis là ?"

"Alors elle ne te rendra pas tes mains."

Bien entendu, c'est hors de question. Pourtant, Ford reste incertain.

"Tu veux que je t'aide, ou tu préfères rester son prisonnier ?" demande Bill, impatient.

Quand Ford se décide enfin, les serpents sont plus violents que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, crachent du venin qui dissout les chaussures de la petite fille. Elle se met à hurler. Elle se retourne vers sa mère, mais un des serpents s'est déjà allongé depuis la main de Ford, l'a mordue au cou, laissant des traces semblables à celles d'un vampire...

Ce n'est même pas son souvenir, et pourtant, Ford pense que s'il était dans son corps, il aurait envie de vomir. Il est soulagé quand c'est fini, en même temps qu'horrifié.

"Un autre !" s'exclame Bill.

"Non !" crie Ford.

"Tu penses que c'est assez ?" Bill déforme ses bras pour hausser visiblement les épaules. "C'est ta liberté qui est en jeu, pas la mienne." Puis sa voix devient plus réjouie. "Pour moi, cette vengeance me suffit."

Ford se réveille. Les mains qui devaient le retenir ne semblent plus si fortes, maintenant, comme si elles tremblaient.

"Laisse-moi partir !" exige-t-il d'un ton un peu trop théâtral.

La sorcière recule, se colle contre le mur de sa grotte, paniquée. Bill avait tort, constate Ford, tentant de diluer son remords avec sa satisfaction d'avoir eu raison. C'était bien assez, peut-être trop.

"Et rends-moi mes mains !"

En vérité, il a presque hésité. Il y a tant de mains à cinq doigts ici. Mais même s'il décidait qu'il veut abandonner sa difformité, il ne la laisserait pas ici.

La sorcière marmonne quelques mots, obéit. Ford rentre chez lui sans se retourner.

Une part de lui voudrait tout oublier de cette expérience. Une autre est fascinée. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Cela effacerait ce désastre ? Sans être poussé par la nécessité, sans avoir besoin d'être cruel.

Finalement, seule sa fierté le retient d'appeler Bill, de lui demander tout de suite, pouvons-nous le faire à nouveau ?

* * *

"Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise." s'exclame Bill.

"Je suppose." murmure Ford.

"Je ne laisserai pas le danger te trouver à nouveau ! Tu es trop important pour moi, IQ."

"Oh." Ford sourit de soulagement, de fierté aussi. "Je suppose que je devrai faire attention." Il ne sait pas s'il en est capable. Ce n'est pas son style. Mais pour Bill, il peut bien faire un effort.

"Ou alors, j'ai une autre proposition." s'exclame le triangle. Il fait apparaître dans sa main un anneau de métal doré, le tend à Ford.

Il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Mais il ne peut que rougir, c'est peut-être le mot proposition, peut-être l'échange qui a précédé, il prendrait cet anneau même s'il était maudit, même s'il avait accepté de traverser à pied la moitié du monde pour le détruire, même si...

Il le passe au doigt. Il ne ressent rien, mis à part une forme d'euphorie hésitante.

"C'est symbolique, bien entendu." continue Bill d'un ton insouciant. "Celui-là n'existe que dans le monde des rêves. Mais je t'apprendrai à le fabriquer en vrai. Et tu n'auras plus rien à craindre."

"Fabriquer quoi ?" demande Ford. Ses nerfs sont si tendus qu'il se moque de ne pas avoir deviné, de ne pas être aussi brillant qu'il le pourrait.

"Un anneau de bonne fortune. Plus aucun risque de petites mésaventures comme celle de la dernière fois, ensuite. Tu seras la personne la plus chanceuse du monde."

En disant cela, il prend la main de Ford, celle qui porte sa bague, et Ford est à peu près certain qu'il l'est déjà.

* * *

Les semaines passées à créer l'anneau sont fiévreuses. A chaque fois qu'il réalise pleinement ce qu'il est en train de faire, qu'il le voit non pas avec l'oeil de l'artisan mais avec celui du scientifique, avec celui de l'adolescent qu'il a été, il ressent une nouvelle poussée d'émerveillement.

Celles qui suivent sont simplement glorieuses.

Comme Bill le lui a promis, il semble que plus rien ne peut lui arriver.

La fois où il rencontre par hasard une horde de crânes volants, une chute sans aucune douleur le fait tomber dans un trou, où il découvre une nouvelle plante aux propriétés inconnues.

Le jour où un ours à plusieurs têtes s'énerve et le traite de malpoli pour avoir commencé à le dessiner sans son autorisation, une énorme fleur s'écrase au sommet d'un de ses crânes, et les éternuements qui s'ensuivent projettent ses têtes l'une contre l'autre et l'assomment.

Quand Bill lui apprend l'existence d'une formule qui réveille les morts, devenu imprudent, il l'essaie contre toute raison. La mauvaise nouvelle est que l'oiseau ainsi éveillé devient violent, carnivore et contagieux. La bonne nouvelle est que miraculeusement, il tombe en poussière en passant par la fenêtre du bar de Gravity Falls où un groupe miteux est en train de jouer ; et que Ford découvre par miracle, sans même l'aide de Bill, un remède pour les humains qui ont été touchés.

(Ensuite, Ford met un point d'honneur à suivre Bill dans leurs esprits, pour vérifier qu'il ne leur fait pas de mal en détruisant les souvenirs compromettants. Il sent qu'il pourrait y prendre goût. Il sent qu'il n'a eu cette occasion, ce prétexte, que parce qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance.)

De temps en temps, quand il est loin de chez lui, loin de l'autel qu'il a dressé à celui qu'il adore, il dépose un baiser sur cette bague. Bill ne peut pas le voir, pense-t-il. Ou du moins, pas savoir tout ce que Ford ressent, pas juste des remerciements pour sa chance ou même pour la magie que Bill lui a appris, mais pour le lien entre eux. C'est peut-être moins puissant que leur pacte, moins intime, mais cela ressemble à quelque chose d'humain, et cette idée seule lui fait pétiller des bulles de joie dans le cerveau.

Apparemment, l'amour est quelque chose que la plupart des hommes connaissent un jour ? Pendant longtemps, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas pour lui. Maintenant qu'il le connaît, il se demande comment tant de gens peuvent le supporter. Ces émotions sont si fortes que Ford a l'impression qu'elles le détruiraient, si elles ne lui donnaient pas en même temps si fort envie de vivre.

Cette magie-là ne s'estompe pas. Quand Bill le complimente, quand il le caresse, Ford se sent toujours plus heureux même que quand il a visité les étoiles.

Pourtant, il sent de moins en moins les effets du reste de sa chance.

"Peut-être est-ce un effet d'accoutumance ?" demande-t-il, soucieux, quand il ose aborder le sujet avec Bill. Il ne pense pas. Mais il a à peine ébauché l'étude statistique, il ne peut pas encore être certain.

"Je crois juste qu'il faut mettre un peu d'essence dans le moteur... le moment doit être venu de le recharger."

"Oh." Ford n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Il se sent rassuré. "Et comment faire ?"

"C'est bien simple. L'anneau a accumulé toute la malchance qui aurait dû te frapper pendant ces dernières semaines. Quand il est plein, tu le vides en l'envoyant sur quelqu'un d'autre."

Ford a un instant du mal à réaliser. "Qui ?"

"C'est toi qui choisis !" s'exclame Bill. C'est la partie amusante ! Voyons, qui détestes-tu ?"

L'esprit de Ford lui fournit une multitude de réponses avant même qu'il ait commencé à réfléchir. Il se rappelle ceux qui le persécutaient quand il était enfant - le nom de Crampelter lui vient à l'esprit. Il se rappelle ce professeur à l'université qu'il a repris sur une erreur de calcul en pensant lui rendre service, qui a refusé de reconnaître sa faute et aurait ruiné ses études si ses excellentes notes dans les autres matières n'avaient été suffisantes. Il se rappelle cet agent du gouvernement qui, il y a quelque mois seulement, menaçait de lui retirer son financement s'il ne produisait pas quelque chose d'utile - alors qu'ici, il repousse les limites de l'entendement humain.

Il voudrait vraiment faire partie des gens qui répondent honnêtement "personne", mais ce n'est pas le cas.

"Ah oui, Mister Administration était vraiment désagréable." commente Bill. "Je ne connais pas les autres."

Devant les aboiements de l'homme, Ford a dû improviser quelque chose pour lui, en quelques heures, puis il s'est fait regarder avec mépris, comme s'il n'avait fait que cela en plusieurs années. Cette blessure est la plus récente.

"Personne n'a le droit de traiter mon petit génie comme cela..." assure Bill à son oreille. "Ils ne te possèdent pas. Tu ne leur dois rien. Tu ne te vends pas pour juste une peu d'argent, tu vaux tellement plus que ça. Tu sais que c'est eux qui devraient te demander ton assistance qu'avec le plus grand respect, si le monde était juste. Venge-toi donc."

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Ford se dit qu'il peut reculer. Quand il allume la bougie et remplit d'eau le bassin, il se dit qu'il va juste regarder. Peut-être cela aurait-il été différent, s'il avait été avec sa famille, ou en train de se reposer. Mais il est avec un de ses secrétaires, qu'il traite avec autant de hauteur que Ford, peut-être même plus, et cela suffit pour faire remonter son ressentiment.

Il suit les consignes de Bill et, en quelques mots vibrant de pouvoir et de colère, il envoie toute sa malchance sur lui. C'est jubilatoire de se défouler ainsi, par des moyens inaccessibles à la plus grande partie de l'humanité, c'est une victoire et un secret.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'éclate pas de rire en le voyant renverser son café sur sa veste. D'après Bill, ce n'est que le début.

* * *

La prochaine fois que le gouvernement le contacte, Ford s'attend à la voix de son contact, plus tendue, plus nerveuse. Mais c'est quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, et à qui il doit tout expliquer depuis le début. Il semble fatigué, et beaucoup plus poli.

Cela devrait être une bonne nouvelle, et pourtant, Ford est saisi d'un terrible pressentiment.

Il voudrait que Bill soit là. Il voudrait pourtant savoir tout de suite, et déjà il prépare la bassine d'eau et la bougie. Il hésite, mais il ne peut pas attendre.

Au moment où il prononce les mots, l'image de Bill se matérialise auprès de son épaule, et il se sent rassuré et recommaissant. Il n'aurait pas aimé être seul pour cela. Il cherche l'image de son inspecteur, et se fixe sur un lit d'hôpital. Son état semble critique.

"On dirait que nous l'avons cassé." dit Bill d'un ton désinvolte.

Ford tente de déplacer son angle de vision, pour voir pour quoi il est traité. Il préfère cela plutôt que de regarder les blessures directement.

"Il survivra." continue Bill. "Quoique assez misérablement. A moins que tu choisisses de lui envoyer une seconde dose, bien entendu ?"

Ford ne l'a pas tué. D'abord, il ressent une bouffée de soulagement, puis une angoisse à nouveau. Est-ce que cela rend les choses acceptables de quelque façon que ce soit ?

Il regarde sa bague, qu'il aime tant. Bien entendu, son regard se pose sur ses mains difformes.

"Peut-être que je suis un monstre." soupire-t-il, et ses doigts tremblent. Il se rappelle ce qu'il a ressenti en lançant cette malédiction, combien il a aimé cela.

"Fordsy, Fordsy." lui murmure Bill. "C'est ce que tout le monde t'a mis en tête pour te punir d'être différent des autres, d'être supérieur. Si cela ne veux dire que cela, sois un monstre, accepte-le."

"Ce n'est pas..."

"Qu'y a-t-il de si bon à être un humain ordinaire ? A se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ceux que la fantaisie prend ?"

"Je ne sais pas," murmure Ford, et vraiment, il ne se rappelle plus la réponse à cette question.

"Soyons des monstres, Fordsy. Ne voudrais-tu pas être proche de moi ?"

Ford rougit. "Tu n'es pas un monstre." dit-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Il est normal qu'un esprit d'une autre dimension, qui vit si longtemps, ait une morale différente ; et Ford n'a pas l'intention  
d'avoir l'esprit fermé sur cela.

Mais il finit par se demander si dans l'esprit de Bill ce n'est pas une insulte.

"En es-tu certain ?"

La voix de Bill est inhabituellement grave et déformée. Son corps semble vibrer, et même l'air autour de lui, comme si la trajectoire de la lumière était distordue par ce qui suinte de lui. Bientôt, alors que son oeil reste à la même place, au centre d'un triangle, il repose sur un amas de tentacules, qui remplacent ses bras, ses jambes. Ils sont d'un noir d'encre, recouverts d'yeux inhumains, de bouches salivantes. La forme n'est pas humanoïde, presque une pyramide, et pourtant avec une finesse, une direction, qui rappelle sans raison explicable un serpent prêt à frapper.

Un instant le corps de Ford veut hurler, veut s'enfuir en courant. Mais le corps de Ford n'est qu'un serviteur. Son esprit en est le maître. A la place, il fait un pas vers lui.

Bill s'est toujours transformé comme il désirait dans le monde des rêves, mais cela semble plus intime, comme un secret, comme une épreuve.

Il détaille ce corps avec un ravissement terrifié. Cela doit être ce qu'on ressent face à un dieu, se dit-il.

"Tu es incroyable." murmure-t-il. "Tu es magnifique."

Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas être un monstre, si c'est être comme cela ? Est-ce juste parce qu'il en est incapable ? Doit-il être coincé par le monde dans lequel il est né, qui ne veut même pas de lui ? Mais Bill lui propose de le rejoindre, et, oh, si c'était possible...

Il fait encore un pas pour se rapprocher de Bill, observe les tentacules frémissants. Des idées troubles, incohérentes, lui viennent à l'esprit.

"Penses-tu vraiment que je sois... comme toi ?"

"Oh, tu es mon petit humain fragile. Mais tu as tellement de potentiel pour être plus."

Je suis un monstre, pense Ford, je suis un monstre après tout, et c'est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée de ma vie.

Encore un pas vers lui. "Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé." remarque-t-il d'un ton le plus neutre possible. Ils ont fait tant de choses, mais jamais cela, pour des raisons évidentes, et Ford a sans doute lu trop de romans quand il était jeune, pour penser que c'est si important.

"C'est ton jour de chance." plaisante Bill avec un clin d'oeil, et il lève un de ses tentacules, un de ceux qui arborent une bouche, à la hauteur du visage de Ford.

Ford effleure l'orifice de ses lèvres, puis du bout de sa langue. Le goût est étrange, indescriptible. Il lui semble reconnaître un parfum d'ozone, un arrière-goût acide et sucré, un autre de sang peut-être, et tout ceci devrait être écoeurant ensemble, mais pourtant c'est si bon, et il lèche encore et encore, glissant sa langue dans la bouche inhumaine.

Des tentacules se resserrent autour de lui, immobilisant sa taille. Des yeux observent son visage, partout où il dirige son regard. Une langue caresse la sienne, le goût si étrange de Bill plus prononcé ; puis l'énorme appendice entre dans sa bouche, l'envahit, l'étouffe presque.

Un éclair d'excitation descend jusqu'à son ventre alors qu'il commence à sucer avidement, se serre plus fort contre le corps de Bill, espérant que les tentacules vont s'enrouler plus fort autour de lui, vont le caresser.

"Prends-moi," pense-t-il. Il est bien incapable de parler, mais Bill lit ses pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Il a des fantasmes de se faire anéantir entièrement, de renaître différent. Ou bien de se faire dévorer, de devenir une partie de lui. "Dévaste-moi."

Les tentacules se glissent sous ses vêtements, les dissolvent à moitié. Il sait que les yeux l'observent de partout, de tous les angles. Des langues explorent son corps entier, des dents le marquent, des lèvres le sucent comme des ventouses. Le bout d'un tentacule joue avec l'entrée de son anus, avant de le pénétrer quand Ford adresse une fervente et silencieuse prière.

Le plaisir est tellement pur, la douleur presque douce et sans aucun inconfort, que c'est à se demander si Bill ne profite pas du monde des rêves pour modifier le corps de Ford, pour l'ouvrir à lui, comme un artiste sculpte une statue. L'idée l'affole et l'enflamme, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre tentacule rejoigne le premier, qu'une bouche se referme autour de son sexe ; et alors, Ford ne peut plus faire d'hypothèses, plus penser du tout et plus rien regretter. Il est perdu dans une extase qui semble s'étirer bien avant et après son orgasme, déborder de son corps submergé pour envahir son esprit et son coeur.

Quand il s'effondre, épuisé, vidé, les tentacules le soutiennent, le bercent en une étreinte étrangère, inouïe. Il plonge dans un rêve dans le rêve, qu'il ne se rappellera pas.

* * *

Ford joue avec l'anneau que Bill lui a offert, le fait passer d'une main à l'autre, le caresse d'un doigt hésitant.

Il ne peut pas le rendre. Il ne peut pas le détruire. Il n'aime pas ce que cela représenterait.

Mais il ne peut plus le porter non plus. Il a... ce qu'il a déjà fait est acceptable. Il ne savait pas. Il découvre de nouvelles choses. Et Bill a apaisé ses regrets, d'une façon qui le fait rougir et trembler à nouveau quand il y repense.

Mais il ne peut pas le faire à nouveau, maintenant qu'il en connaît les conséquences. Il n'y a personne qu'il déteste assez.

Alors il pose l'anneau sur un des endroits libres de son atelier, au milieu des tapisseries et des statues de Bill, un souvenir de plus à adorer. Ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher, essaie-t-il de se convaincre. Il n'a pas de tentation à éviter. Il ne le portera plus, cela s'arrête là.

Non, cela s'arrête au moment où il devra l'expliquer à Bill. Oh, s'il pouvait ne pas lui en vouloir. (Et pourtant, pense-t-il, s'il lui en voulait, si c'était si important pour lui, que ferait-il ?)

Quand Bill je rejoint cette nuit, il réalise que son anneau a disparu aussi dans le monde des rêves. C'est peut-être un effet naturel. Ce n'est peut-être pas que Bill l'a fait disparaître en tant que vengeance.

Plusieurs fois, alors que l'esprit lui parle de tout à fait autre chose - en l'occurence des malencontreuses aventures qui lui ont valu de figurer sur la Déclaration Française des Droits de l'Homme au 18e siècle - il hésite à lui parler, voit dans chaque phrase une invitation à aborder le sujet, puis un refus.

Finalement, alors que ses pensées semblent prêtes à exploser, il l'interrompt en plein milieu d'une phrase.

"Je suis désolé !" s'exclame Ford. "Je ne peux pas... faire cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas !"

Bill éclate de rire, et Ford sent une chaleur embarrassée lui monter au visage.

"Tu es tellement mignon." murmure l'esprit en lui caressant la joue. "Tu veux que je te surveille personnellement, n'est-ce pas ?"

Non, non, proteste faiblement Ford (mais l'idée ne lui est pas si désagréable qu'elle pourrait l'être).

"Je t'apprendrai tant d'autres choses." promet Bill. Il murmure à son oreille. "Je peux te dire comment soumettre les êtres et les forces de la nature à ta volonté."

Ford ne peut pas refuser cela. Il sait qu'il essaiera, à un moment ou à un autre. Il lui suffit de s'arrêter à temps, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix tremble un peu quand il répond. "Pour l'instant, j'aimerais quelque chose de plus calme."

Bill lui caresse maintenant la tempe, très doucement. "Tu préfères comprendre plutôt que d'agir, n'est-ce pas, mon petit génie ?"

"Je veux comprendre _avant_ d'agir !" proteste Ford. "Ce n'est pas la même chose !"

"Je peux faire tellement plus que toi." murmure Bill. "J'ai des pouvoirs que tu ne visualises même pas encore. Mais peut-être - _peut-être_ \- que tu es meilleur pour analyser et comprendre que moi. Raconte-moi ta science, Stanford Fillbrick Pines. Dis-moi comment les humains de ton époque voient le monde, et comment _tu_ vois le monde, car je doute que ce soit exactement la même chose."

Il n'y a que Bill qui puisse le faire se sentir heureux ainsi, alors même qu'il doutait et tremblait. Le vide du monde des rêves semble le porter comme un coussin très doux, alors qu'il commence à raconter.

* * *

"Le principe de la théorie unifiée," explique Ford, "est que la relativité et la physique quantique, qui semblent incompatibles, n'en sont que deux facettes différentes !"

Quand il expliquait cela à sa famille ou même à certains de ses amis, il recevait des regards bovins. Il devait prendre un exemple, un cylindre qui peut être vu comme un cercle ou comme un rectangle selon l'angle ; il avait l'impression de perdre toute la complexité des concepts, et aussi que les gens ne comprenaient toujours pas.

Bill est différent, bien entendu. Même si son monde ne connaît rien ni à la relativité ni à la mécanique quantique - n'y est peut-être même pas soumis - il a saisi tout de suite.

"Je devrais m'en douter." dit Bill. "Tu ne veux pas te contenter de prévoir les effets, de cataloguer méthodiquement sans direction, tu veux _comprendre_ pourquoi."

"Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas le seul. Mais oui, en dehors même des applications..."

Puis il réfléchit. Un cataloguage méthodique sans direction... "Bill, crois-tu qu'il y a une cause commune à toutes les étrangetés de Gravity Falls ?"

L'oeil de Bill pétille. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, pourtant. "Parfois," dit-il, "j'ai l'impression que certains des événements les plus étranges ici sont des reflets déformés de ce qui se passe dans ma dimension. Comme cette histoire de caverne de Platon, tu as dû en entendre parler. Ha, ce Platon. Extrêmement buté, mais il avait un bon coup de poing."

"Comment ?" demande Ford. "Quels événements ?"

Bill lui parle de démons qui pourraient être les ancêtres des licornes, mais aussi des leprecorns ; il lui parle de musiques assourdies que les humains ne peuvent pas entendre, et qui sur terre n'existent qu'à Gravity Falls. Ford le presse sans aucune considération, en demande toujours plus.

"Et probablement plein d'autres choses que je n'ai pas remarquées !" conclut enfin Bill. Ford ne réalise qu'à ce moment combien il a dû l'épuiser.

"Si je pouvais constater par moi-même..." soupire Ford, frustré, et honteux d'être frustré quand il a déjà tant appris.

La pupille de Bill s'étrécit d'excitation. "Tu penses que tu pourrais, Fordsy ? Venir chez moi, dans ma dimension ? Ce serait merveilleux ! J'aurais tant de choses à te montrer..."

"Je..." Ford hésite. "C'est une dimension parallèle, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais assez bien la théorie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais construire une machine, mais..." Il cherche déjà, sans qu'aucune évidence lui apparaisse.

Mais il voit la joie de Bill, et bien sûr, il sait bien qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour cela. Et il connaît sa valeur, il sait ce qui arrive quand il met toute son énergie dans quelque chose. "Je peux faire cela." conclut-il.

Bill caresse ses cheveux. Ford ne peut pas imaginer un jour où il s'en lassera, où cela ne le fera plus trembler de plaisir jusqu'au fond de son âme.

"Tu sais, mon petit génie" murmure Bill, "j'ai rencontré une multitude de grands magiciens à travers les époques. Mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais été capable de cela."

Ford se jure qu'il ne décevra pas Bill ; pas cette fois-là.


End file.
